


With All My Love For You

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Affairs, Always, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I hope, Jealousy, M/M, Metaphors, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: Wolfram has been acting suspiciously, until even Yuuri has to suspect the worst. But he would never... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I think of a properly punny/poetic title...

It seems that, recently, I’m not too sure, but I think, maybe, Wolfram is… probably… having an affair.

                “…I think.”

                “And why do you think that?” Murata looks at me exasperatedly. “That’s a big accusation to make, y’know, Shibuya.”

                “I’m not accusing him or anything! It’s not like we’re d-dating or anything…” My voice becomes smaller and smaller, and more dejected with each word. No matter what I say or think, it’s a big blow to my ego.

                “Of course you’re not.”

                “See, so should I even call it an affair—”

                “Of course you should. You’re way beyond dating, you’re engaged.”

                “We skipped right over the dating part…”

                “Yes, yes, you’re going off-topic. Pray tell, why do you think he’s cheating on you? You had better have some solid evidence, or even I won’t be able to take your side.”

                “That’s not… I mean…” I sigh, and lie on the table with my face buried in my arms. “He’s been coming to bed really late recently. Every day. I’m asleep by the time he gets back, and he’s still asleep when I wake up.”

                “Maybe he’s just having a good time without you.”

                “…I don’t see him during the day either. And he comes back smelling of perfume.”

                “Hmm, a very good time, it seems.”

                “Murata, are you even trying? A-and, that day, I found a long white hair on his clothes—”

                “White? I see, I didn’t think he swung that way.”

                “And there was even a red lipstick smear on his face! What should I do, Murata!?”

                “Do you even have to ask? In these situations, the wife will always hire a private detective to tail the cheating husband, take pictures, then you can take him to court with the evidence and demand an alimony plus custody of the children.”

                “But I don’t want Greta to have to go through that—Wait! Wait, wait, wait! What are we talking about!? Why am I the wife!? And Greta will come with me no matter what!”

                “You should ask that child what she thinks—”

                Somehow, I get the feeling this is getting out of hand.

                “By the way, Shibuya, if we’re talking about a private eye, I know just the guy you need.”

                Despite it all, I still got excited thinking about detective business and sneaking around and spying on—spy?

                “You don’t mean…”

                “Yup.”

                Sometimes I wonder if we’re getting to understand each other too much.

 

But strangely, this time, Murata’s plans didn’t work out.

                “Eh? You won’t take the job? Why?”

                “Are you still not feeling well?” I ask Josak worriedly, reaching out to touch his forehead. He chuckles in that deep voice of his, and carefully pushes my hand away.

                “Conflict of interest, Young Master, Your Eminence. I have already been hired.”

                “By Lord von Bielefeld?” Murata’s eyes narrow behind his glasses. “So he _is_ having an affair?”

                “Well, technically, His Majesty and His Excellency aren’t—”

                “That’s not the point!” I scratch my hair in frustration, trying to resist that dull ache in my chest. “This isn’t the time to be discussing technicalities! Just someone tell me, what is Wolfram up to these days!?”

                “Well, ‘Majesty, if you order me to tell you as the maou, I’ll have no choice in the matter, will I?”

                “…You know I wouldn’t do that to you!”

                “Yes, I do know that.” Josak laughs even more, and ruffles my hair like a doting parent. It’s annoying, but also sorta comforting. I close my eyes for a while. Once, I thought I would never hear him laugh again, or feel the warmth of his large hands anymore.

                Well, I’m just selfish that way, aren’t I? I always pull them back, without caring if they want to or not, because I can’t stand anyone leaving my side…

                “…especially if it’s Wolfram…”

                “Hmm? Shibuya, did you say something?”

                I shake my head to clear my thoughts, clapping my hands to my face. What was that? For a second there, my brain just burned up—

                “I don’t get it, though. If the Young Master is so curious, why don’t you follow him yourself?”

                …Eh?

                “See? Problem solved.”

                “More like the problem’s just begun. And don’t think you’re getting away so easily, Gurrier. For turning down my request this time, you’ll have to pay me back later, with interest, using your body.”

                “Ehh, Your Eminence~! I’m begging you, please go easy on me!”

                “Ahaha, if you’re really sincere, get down on your knees!”

                “Yes, Your Eminence!”

                I shut the idiotic duo behind me out of my mind and start thinking up a plan.

 

It’s easier than I expected to escape from work. Apparently Gwendal has been taking some days off as well, so Günter is completely overloaded. I feel just a little guilty leaving him alone in the office when he’s already looking so hectic, but I can’t concentrate anyway, not until I find out what Wolfram has been doing.

                “You do realize those are just excuses, right?”

                “Shh! He’ll hear you.”

                “All he’s hearing is his blood vessels exploding.”

                We’re almost at the end of the corridor when we hear a loud, long wail that sounds like it will follow and haunt me for the rest of my life.

                “ _Your Majestyyyyyy~”_

“Run!”

                We take off and only stop when we’re two corridors away from my room. Murata puts his hands on his knees, his cheeks red but the rest of him pale, panting harder than my dogs at home on a hot day.

                “Geez, you’re really unfit, aren’t you?”

                “Sh-shut up! You’re the one slacking off from work, w-why do I have to r-run like I’m an accomplice!?”

                “Because if we don’t hurry, we’ll miss—Shh!”

                I hear the familiar creaking of the large room doors, and those equally familiar footsteps.

                “It’s him! And he’s definitely acting sneaky, I can tell it from the way he’s walking!”

                “I don’t know whether to be impressed or creeped out, Shibuya.”

                But I don’t have time for his wise cracks anymore. I put all my attention into shadowing Wolf from a distance where he can’t discover us, though he does stop a few times, as though he could sense someone watching him.

                “As expected of Wolf, he’s not making it easy for us.”

                “Don’t sound so proud of your fiancé while stalking him because you suspect him of having an affair, it’s pitiful to watch.”

                “…”

                After a while, the corridors start to feel familiar.

                “Wait, isn’t this the way to—”

                “Yuuri? What are you doing—Mmph!”

                Shit, I was so focused on Wolfram I hadn’t realized Conrad was behind us. “Shh!”

                Lord Weller blinks at me innocently, even though I have my hand clamped over his mouth. Even with half his face blocked, he manages to show his curiosity, signaling towards Wolfram with his eyes. Or maybe I’m just too used to his expressions, carved as they are into my very bones.

                He’s asking, without words, “Why is everyone gathered near Gwendal’s room?”

                Gwendal’s room—Wolf, how could you, with your older brother—

                No, no, no! What am I thinking? Gwen doesn’t wear perfume, or have white hair, so it must be someone else…

                Just as I think that, the door open quickly, and I hear a girl’s voice beckon Wolfram in. The whole exchange is fast as lightning, quiet as a feather, and definitely suspicious.

                “So is this why Lord von Voltaire has been taking days off?” Murata muses, and then pats my shoulder. “See, Shibuya? This is why I told you to make a move before you regretted it. Now there’s no way you can beat a Triple Threat match.”

                “Wolfram and Gwendal, huh… Why is it I’m always the one left out of these things?”

                “That’s no good, Lord Weller, when it comes to these dubious activities, you mustn’t give in to sibling pressure so easily. Look, Shibuya is so shocked by your words that he’s gone numb.”

                “Yuuri, are you okay?”

                …Okay? Am I okay? Everything’s spinning around in my head so I hold it and crouch down,

                “I’m not okay at all!”

 

Once I calm down a bit, I realize it’s probably—no, definitely a huge misunderstanding. It’s all Murata’s fault for making it sound so misleading, there’s no way Wolfram would—with Gwendal—

                “I’ve gone mad. The world’s gone mad.”

                In the end, I ran into my room like a chicken and hid my head under my pillow.

                What was I even thinking? Wolfram would never cheat on me, not after accusing me of being a flirt so often in the past. Although he hasn’t done that much recently… Suddenly I cling onto those angry, childish words that used to annoy me as though they’re a lifeline.

                Wolfram is a proud, upright person. There’s no way he would become a hypocrite.

                Ah, to think I’m relying on his pride as a noble rather than his professed love for me to convince myself that my fiancé is not having an affair… Murata was right, I am pitiful.

                But… affair or not, Wolfram is hiding something from me. I turn around to lie on my pillow and stare at the ceiling. Come to think of it, today’s the most I’ve seen of him in a while. Has he been avoiding me? What with the coming back late, and I never see him during the day anymore…

                I sigh. Even though I was following him for such a despicable reason, I guess I was still happy to see him today. How pathetic is that?

                The door creaks open.

                “Just leave me alone already…”

                “What is it this time, wimp?”

                My eyes lock themselves skyward. It’s not night yet.

                “Why are you back so early?”

                “It’s my room too, I can come back whenever I want.”

                “But these past few days…”

                “I was busy, so?”

                “And now…?”

                “Now I finished what I had to get done. Is it that hard to understand?”

                It is. I don’t understand, I really can’t comprehend what’s happening. But—

                “Whoa, Yuuri! What’s the matter with you today?”

                I wrap my arms around his waist and breathe in his scent. Yeah, I missed him.

                “…What happened to you these past few days? I knew it, you just can’t survive without me, can you?”

                “Mm-hmm.”

                Now it’s Wolfram’s turn to freeze. Oops, was I being too honest just now? Hastily I let go of him, and I think I see my regret reflected on his face when the cold air separates us. In order to break the sudden awkwardness, I clear my throat.

                “…So, what is it?”

                “Hm?”

                “What were you so busy with that you neglected your fiancé for almost a week?”

                He looks at me sideways. “You really are being more honest today, aren’t you?”

                I glare back at him stubbornly.

                “Alright, alright, you know I can’t fight when you look at me with those black eyes like that.” Wolfram fidgets a little uncomfortably, and pulls something out from behind his back. “I was working on… this.”

                For a second I get a horrible flashback of hair and just overall moistness, but this one is warm and fluffy and very much dry.

                “…A wool sweater?”

                Knitted, too.

                “Yes, so you can throw away the one Günter made for you.”

                “You mean that talisman thing? But you and Shinou use it more than I do…”

                Wolfram’s back gives a huge shudder. Sorry, it was my bad for bringing up bad memories.

                “A-anyway! Günter won’t shut up about how he knit it especially for you, so it’s full of his feelings for you and whatnot—W-well, I just want to show him and everyone else that I can do the same thing, and even better! I even asked Brother and Anissina for help—”

                That was Anissina’s voice? Could it… Come to think of it… My face starts to burn.

                “—and well, sorry if my hair isn’t long enough, but I thought you hated that sticky texture too, so I asked Josak to get me some wool from that goat—”

                Ah, does he mean T-zou? It is true that Josak smuggled him back here—Wait, that white hair…

                “—and you wouldn’t believe how bad that stink is, I had to wash it in perfume—”

                Yes, I do know, I bathed with those goats once. I bury my face in the sweater, which definitely smells more floral than goat now. Suddenly, I don’t hate the smell of this perfume as much as I did a few days ago.

                “—I even had to dye the colored parts myself—”

                He managed to knit my name in crooked red letters over the front. It looks a bit like blood writing from a horror movie against the black background, but all I can think is, as expected of his artistic skills.

                “…and I kept making it bigger and bigger, so it ended up becoming a sweater instead…”

                Did you actually start with a pouch like Günter’s? Wordlessly I put it on.

                “…What do you think about it?” His voice is more timid than I ever remember hearing it.

                “Hmm… It’s a bit out of shape, isn’t it? The knitting isn’t very neat.”

                “Well, it’s my first time—”

                “And it’s tight, isn’t it? Rather clingy.”

                “You have a nice body, you should show it off—”

                “It’s a bit too bold for me, I think. Especially in the front, it’s very loud.”

                “What?”

                “Do you really think I deserve something so pretty?”

                “You said it was messed up just a while ago!”

                “I guess I did. But I guess I do love it, after all.”

                “…You know, you’re acting very strange today.” He turns away, his expression determinedly crimson.

               “It’s because you haven’t seen me for so long,” I protest, and suddenly all my frustrations pour out. I pout like a kid, and probably look like one in my mom’s Christmas sweaters. “It was almost a whole week… Weren’t you lonely?”

                I-idiot! The way I said that just tells him straight out that _I_ was lonely! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now I’ll never hear the end of this!

                But he doesn’t tease me. He doesn’t gloat like I expected him to. He just looks at me with those emerald eyes, and says in full seriousness,

                “I never felt lonely, because while I was making this over the past week, I made every stitch while thinking of you.”

                …As I thought, I can’t beat him no matter what.

                “It’s like Günter said, it won’t work unless I fill every stitch with thoughts of you. So I thought of how you look like when you’re swinging your bat, or how you look like asleep in bed—”

                “That’s a lie, you always sleep earlier and wake up later than I do.”

                “I think of your voice, your words, and how you sound like in bed—”

                “Hey, don’t say such misleading things!”

                “I remembered how you smell, when you’re fresh out of the bath or when you’re all sweaty in—”

                Three strikes, and it’s a total loss for me.

                We’re so close together I can feel his breath on my face, but that’s my fault for pouncing him earlier. Quietly he adjusts the sweater’s collar at my neck, then tugs a bit at the shoulders, running his fingers down my torso—

                “As I thought, I made a mistake after all.”

                “Hm? I really like it, though, I was thinking of wearing it to sleep now that the weather’s getting colder.”

                “That’s what I meant. I would rather you not wear anything. And I forgot to make this easier to take off.”

                “W-Wolf!”

                “Also, I’m the only one who should know your body like that.”

                Ah… I give up. It’s been a long day, my head and heart’s a mess, and I’m just exhausted. So I put up no resistance, letting him take off the sweater, and then some.

                But I can’t help the corners of my lips from rising.

                “What’s so funny, wimp?”

                “Nothing. Be careful with that, by the way.

 

“It’s precious to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this started from an ugly sweater prompt and somehow half of it became an affair detective story? How? Why? And why was Conrad even there? So many questions... (?)
> 
> //it's2amIfinishedthisinonegoandmybrainisamess
> 
> //alsosomewordslookfunnywithoutspaces


End file.
